Nightwing
"Walking out the front door with a two ton safe? You're about as subtle as you are smart! Robin/Nightwing is a former sidekick of Batman, and a founder of the Teen Titans. History Origins Dick Grayson was a 9 year old acrobatic prodigy when he began performing alongside his parents as the Flying Graysons at Haley's Circus. Grayson's mother affectionally referred to him as her "little robin." While Haley's performed in Gotham City, he happened to witness a gangster named Tony Zucco attempt to extort Mr. Haley. When Haley refused, Zucco swore he would regret it. Later that night, Grayson watched in horror as his parents died when the high wire snapped. The Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted Grayson as his ward. He was frustated by his guilt and Wayne's lack of attention. Grayson left Wayne Manor and tried to solve the murder himself. Along the way he encountered Zucco and Batman. When Grayson woke up, he was in the Batcave and Batman revealed his secret identity. Batman saw a kindred soul in Grayson and wanted to help him in this thirst for justice. As Robin, the Boy Wonder, he became Batman's partner. The partnership began around the same time as Aqualad and Aquaman as well as with Speedy and Green Arrow. Batman learned his partner's favorite color was blue, he sleeps with a night light, and had a fear of monkeys. During a Level 1 Training Simulation, Robin elected himself to be the leader of a future team consisting of the three sidekicks. Batman and Robin became known as the Dynamic Duo. Together, they fought crime were the best of friends. In a way, Robin served as Batman's anchor. Without Robin, Batman would live up to his namesake, the Dark Knight and go over the edge like the villains he fought. As most villains fixated on Batman, Crazy Quilt focused his obsession on Robin after he blinded him, through painting and scheming. Robin also won the attention of Ra's Al-Ghul. To him, the Boy Wonder could be the son he never had and become the heir to his vast empire. Robin was on the side of justice but often flirted with Ra's' daughter Talia in vain. As the years passed, the Dynamic Duo's adventures became some of Batman's Greatest Cases. One such case, was when Batman and Robin confronted Firefly during his Rainbow Rampage. Night after night, the duo finally confronted Firefly at the Gold Depository. He unleashed the Rainbow Creature in the Main Vault. Robin was blasted by the Creature's green ray and turned two dimensional. After Batman destroyed the Rainbow Creature and defeated Firefly, Robin was back to normal. In hot pursuit of Catwoman, Batman and Robin tracked her to a jungle. They donned jungle attire and eventually caught up to the villain. Robin, however, was forced to retreat into a tree by Hecate, Catwoman's panther. Batman summoned Bat-Ape to save the day. In another case, King Tut was using a device that turned people into his zombie slaves. Batman and Robin soaked bandages in butter milk, the one weakness of the device, and wrapped themselves up like mummies. They arrived at the scene of a bank heist and stopped Tut. Upon breaking the device, all of Tut's victims were restored to normal. Vicki Vale was on scene and covered the entire event. However, Robin eventually left Batman to work on his own and be his own man. Batman began to unconsciously work cases with the help of other super heroes to substitute for Robin. Robin never revealed his frustration to Batman and still yearned for his respect and to treated like an equal. Robin settled in Bludhaven and became the city's champion. Crazy Quilt escaped from Arkham Asylum and sought to get revenge on Robin. Yielding to Robin's lead, Batman and Robin defeated Crazy Quilt. After reconciling, they teamed up again to stop Killer Moth. Teaming up with Aqualad and Speedy, Robin began tracking the movement of Ra's Al-Ghul's henchmen and confronted them at a S.T.A.R. Labs branch. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Batman, Aqualad, and Green Arrow. After exchanging information at the Hall of Justice, Robin realized Batman was manipulating him and chose to have his team search the uninhabitated island. This turned out to be Ra's' secret headquarters. Refusing to allow Robin to even consider her father's offer, Talia freed the trio from a death trap and returned their gear to them. She also advised Robin that it was time he stopped living in the shadow of Batman's exploits and become his own man once and for all. After defeating Ubu and helping deactivate the Chlorocannon, Robin, and the others, escaped safely and landed on the Batmobile, shifted as the Batboat. Following the mission, Robin shed his codename and became Nightwing. Not long into his new identity, Nightwing was attacked by Faceless Hunter and implanted with a Starro clone. On the 10 year anniversary of witnessing Batwoman's retirement, Nightwing teamed up with Batman and Batgirl to defeat the Spinner from robbing a bank. Nightwing personally applied the finishing blow to the villain. After 2 hours of waiting in the Batcave, Batgirl and Nightwing were ordered by a stranger than usual Batman to hunt down Batwoman. When Batwoman claimed to be Batman, Nightwing asked him to say something only Batman would know about him. Batman succeeded and they made their way to find Riddler and Batman's body. Afterwards, Batgirl teased him about his fear of monkeys. Batgirl, Nightwing, Batman, and Felix Faust eventually defeated Riddler and Batwoman. In Alfred Pennyworth's latest detective story, "The Knights of Tomorrow!", Dick Grayson attended the wedding of Bruce and Selina Wayne. He was chosen by Bruce Wayne to be the next Batman. Grayson accepted and continued the ideal. However, after saving only Damian Wayne from a new Joker, Grayson vowed to stop the villain while trying to comfort the boy. As Batman, he was captured by the Joker and his successor but rescued by Damian Wayne, as the new Robin. Grayson was impressed and offered him to be Robin. Together, they continued the legacy of the Dynamic Duo and faced old and new threats in the form of Solomon Grundy, Scorpiana, Mister Toad, Professor Pyg, Flamingo, King Kraken, Perrot Lunaire, El Sombrero, Swagman, and Charlie Caligula. When the time came, Grayson passed on the mantle of Batman to Wayne and retired. Powers and Abilities Nightwing has no powers, but is a master of hand to hand combat, the martial arts and a natural acrobat. Appearances * The Color of Revenge! * Mayhem of the Music Meister! * Sidekicks Assemble! * The Power of Shazam! * Siege of Starro, Part One! * Emperor Joker! * The Criss Cross Conspiracy! * The Knights of Tomorrow! * Shadow of the Bat! * Battle of the Super-Heroes! * Triumvirate of Terror! * Mitefall! Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Bat Family Category:Teen Titans Category:Sidekicks Category:Martial artists Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters